A Touch of Destiny
by continuing
Summary: [Post DMC. SPOILERS.] Characters reflect on their losses. Chapter four: Gibbs.
1. Jack

**A Touch of Destiny:  
Jack  
**

**--- **

Really, the whole situation wasn't _that_ surprising.

Now, now, don't get me wrong by jumping the guns, mate. It was painfully obvious dear William's bony lass would be having one out for me. Somehow the poor dear had it in her mind that I was the cause of all of her problems. Yet let us not forget her clear attraction to pirates. I saw it a year ago and I saw it just now. She shouldn't be ashamed, I say! After all, I meant what I said. She's a pirate. Just like me. Just like her beloved Will. It was only natural that she'd try something like this. Just because she had a sweet face didn't mean she wasn't unable to murder someone. Yet since I seemed to be the target of her fury, it probably seemed like the right thing to all the others. Oh well. They'll do what's best by them.

I don't take the kiss personally. I've learned not to take any pecks from lasses personally, because they do it enough for the both of us. She had all the right, but I'd no intention of leaving my girl. Try as I might to save my tail, the heart can't lie. What would I do without _The Black Pearl_, besides? I had no where else to go.

Actually, I knew what she was doing. I had seen the shackles in her hands as she dilly-dallied, all eager to be the last one off my ship. My poor love. Torn apart by that ugly beastie. After all that to get her back...

But I digress. I knew she was going to marry me to _The Pearl_, and I accepted it. I could have easily stopped her from chaining me. That's why I came back, anyway - to go down with my girl. I won't deny that what's-her-face is a sight to behold, and I won't deny that I enjoyed that kiss. I suppose I do feel a bit of remorse... but what William doesn't know can't hurt him! I knew I was done for, either by her or the beastie, so I might as well enjoy my last few moments, savvy?

... actually, death by Miss Swann would probably be far more gruesome and painful. Good luck Will, hope I won't be seein' you down here anytime soon... wherever _here _is.


	2. Scarlett

**A Touch of Destiny:  
Scarlett**

**--- **

_Dead_? Jack Sparrow? _Never_! Just rumours floatin' around as per usual. You know, I bet he starts half those rumours _himself_ just to get away from me. That slob always thinks he can just walk in after being gone for _months_ without bein' yelled at! "Oh, Scarlett!" he'll say in that charming voice of his, "Did you miss me?" We've gone through this a hundred times, and my reply is always the same: "Who are you again?" A lady can't be _too_ easy, now.

Then he usually starts some mad story - what was that last one? - oh, that he had been fighting _cursed pirates_ that turned into _skeletons_ under the moonlight. _Hardly_! I bet he was just off in some other port drinking rum and actin' like all men do.

But... if Jack were to die, _I_ certainly wouldn't miss him! He never was around when I wanted him to be, and always around when I didn't want him to be! Him and his boyish grin, his dark eyes, his tanned skin, his rough hands...! Oh, that man! I wish I could slap him! I would be so disappointed... you know what attracted the girls to him? His mystery. Not that I fell for it. No, not Scarlett!

But it does strike me now... I never really knew much about that Jack. But I shan't be talking in the past tense about him, because he's probably sitting on some beach drunk and slobbering! _Men._ When he drags his sorry arse back to Tortuga I'll make him _wish_ he were dead!


	3. Elizabeth

**A Touch of Destiny:  
Elizabeth**

---

I can't believe I killed him. I _killed_ Captain Jack Sparrow. Were it anyone else in the world, they would be thrilled. God only knows how much he's worth or how many people have him on their list. This isn't how things should be. I should be married to Will in Port Royal, blissfully unaware of Jack's adventures. Instead, I'm a murderer.

Oh, Will. I'm so sorry, and yes, I am sorry for him, and him alone. I know he saw me kiss Jack. I can tell by the look in his eyes, and the way he refuses to meet mine. Or perhaps it is I that's refusing to meet his? I can't stand to be around anyone, let alone him. I'm sorry he saw. I'm sorry that... that I _enjoyed_ it. The feel of Jack's lips on mine... if I close my eyes, I can still remember the taste. Rum and salt. The taste of the sea and sun. The taste of freedom.

And I remember his last words, if all is silent around me. _Pirate_. I felt so angry, so insulted. Yet they were true. If I could go back to that moment, I'd still do what I did. I try to remember that it was something I _needed_ to do. Otherwise, we'd _all_ be in the belly of the kraken. It was for the greater good.

I can't imagine what his last moments were. Was he afraid? Was he begging for God to receive him despite his sins? I wonder if it's possible to feel regret, but not to be sorry... I wish it didn't have to be Jack. So that's why we must save him, if we can, though it all sounds so far fetched.

And then, I suppose I'll find out what will become of my fiancé and I.


	4. Gibbs

**A Touch of Destiny:  
Gibbs **

---

Dear ol' Captain Jack. He was the finest pirate I'd ever seen, and the whole reason I decided to leave the Navy. It would be a crime to send such a man to the gallows. So when I found Jack, waterlogged and clinging to the side of my ship in the dead middle of the night, I dropped him off at the port in Tortuga. I could've had him and fame, then, but I knew I wouldn't feel right. My gut wouldn't allow it. I let 'em free, free just like he should be. It'd be like destroying one of them stain glass windows or trapping a tiger, to turn him in. You just don't do it. Mighty bad luck, I says, to destroy something so brilliant.

'course, once word got out that I let Captain Jack Sparrow free, I had no one holding me back when I left. Almost got stoned to death, but made it to Tortuga with only the clothes on my back. I wasn't in good shape, but the fates had it for me! Lo and behold, as I stumbled into the mud, was Jack Sparrow. He was in finer shape than I had last seen him. The tides had turned, and before I knew it he was settin' me up at the inn and handing me a pouch of gold.

It's all history from there. I didn't have much street smarts back then, but you learn quick in Tortuga. Or else. Was rather surprised I was to see other men from the Navy in town, just like I had been. Heard tales, I did. Tales of Sparrow robbing their fleet blind by 'imself, and having men chase him through the angriest waters they'd ever seen. A man who could rob the Navy blind deserved to live.

I was honored to be his first mate aboard The Pearl, and the good lord must forgive me for whatever I have to do in order to help get him back. I don't trust the tide, this voodoo woman, and certainly not Barbossa, that twice damned traitor. But I can't sit by in good conscience and let Jack rot if there's any chance of a way to save 'im. He sacrificed his life for his crew, and we'll do the same for him. Bad luck be damned!


End file.
